


Cuddling Kinney Style…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cuddling Kinney Style…, Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian lets Justin spend the night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Kinney Style…

Title: Cuddling Kinney Style…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian lets Justin spend the night… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Cuddling Kinney Style…**

“My mom knows. She’s out of control, following me.”

“Must run in the family… On the couch, and don’t cum on it…”

“I feel the bed dip and him sliding closer to me, finally resting his head on my stomach. I feel him playing with the tiny strip of hair that runs down to my cock and it isn’t long before he’s engulfed me in his tunnel of love.”

“His mouth, so warm and moist it only takes a few pulls of his cheek muscles before I lose control and cry out his name; and yes, I do remember it…”


End file.
